megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Saori Hasegawa
Saori Hasegawa (長谷川沙織, はせがわさおり, Hasegawa Saori)　is a non-player character from Persona 3 Portable. She is a student of Gekkoukan High School who can be found if the player pursues the female protagonist's story. Appearances *''Persona 3 Portable'': Hermit Social Link (Female Protagonist) Design Saori has curly dark brownish purple hair and lavender purple eyes. At school she wears a standard school uniform of Gekkoukan High. On a day off if Female Protagonist accept her offer to hang out, She wears black turtleneck with long sleeves gray dress, black leggings, and black slippers. Personality She has difficulty interacting with others because of this, and the people around her couldn't seem to understand her; this makes her feel really troubled. Saori is kind, but very passive and distant, which leads to becoming a victim of bullying and false rumors by other students. Profile Saori Hasegawa is a second year student who has been living overseas, and is two years older than the protagonist. She has difficulty interacting with others because of this, and the people around her couldn't seem to understand her; this makes her feel really troubled. She can be found as a health or library committee member. Saori is kind, but very passive and distant, which leads to becoming a victim of bullying and false rumors by other students. One night, she allows a reporter to take a picture of her in public, as the reporter claimed to be pleased to see teens wearing their uniforms outside of school. However, the picture of her was censored out and instead it claimed that she was partying excessively and other nonsense that she did not do. She was paid 4000 yen by the reporter. Ekoda suspends Saori for her behavior, as others claimed that she was always seducing boys and cursing. He warns the Female Protagonist not to be like her. A boy once asked her out for karaoke, and she only said yes because she wanted friends. The boy was already dating somebody, so the girlfriend slaps Saori, warning her to stay away from her lover. She is then suspended for one week. When she returns, she gathers the courage to announce over the PA that she was innocent and just wanted to be friends with others. She recorded her speech onto her cell phone and listens to it for courage. Ekoda comes to scold her, but Ms. Toriumi and Ms. Ounishi or Mr. Edogawa come to her defense and she is let off the hook. However, her parents decide to send her to a private school, thinking that she is a disgrace. On her last day of school, Saori records her message onto the female protagonist's cell phone and tells her that she will always be on her mind and to listen to her speech for strength. She then leaves. Her social link starts on the 8th May, when Ms. Toriumi asks you to join one of the class committees. Her social link is that of the Hermit Arcana. Saori replaces Ms. Toriumi as the Hermit arcana Social Link during the female protagonist's storyline. Gallary Persona 3 Saori.jpg|Concept Art for Saori Category:Persona 3 Characters